


Rokushi Week 2020

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Puns & Word Play, Rokushi Week 2020, Some Humor, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: These are my works for RokuShi Week 2020. This is the first KH week I've entered, so these will probably suck, but at the very least you can laugh at how cringy they are
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1: Confession

The battle with the master of masters approached by the minute. Everyone was scared, new and old keyblade wielders alike.

But two were stressing more than the others. Roxas and Xion. Roxas because he didn’t want to lose Xion again, and Xion for what she was about to tell her best friend.

As both were stressing out over each other, Xion knocked on Roxas's door. He came up to the door, saw xion, and let her in. after the normal greetings and banter, they both spoke their mind at once: “I love you.”

with Roxas following up with “I don’t want to lose you ever again and- wait, what?” I love you too, Roxas. I Just wanted to get that out.. In case we didn’t make it back alive. So just for tonight, hold me.

Whatever lies beyond the morning is a little later on.” “b-but Xion! The warning signs, how one of us must die,” “screw warnings! The future doesn’t scare me at all!

Nothing’s like before anyway, do we may as well find sanctuary in each other! There will be another time to face our fears.” Okay Xion. Let’s keep this simple and clean though.” 

After degrading into several more bad music puns, the newly formed couple looked on to a brighter, happier future for each other, even if the threat to come was terrifying.


	2. Day 2: Future/Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this day and the next are sharp downward spikes in quality. i wasn't really feeling these prompts, and i am not happy with the final result. feel free to skip until day 4

It seemed that, as the years went on, everybody was adjusting to normal lives. People were falling in love, getting married, and even having children.

Terra and Aqua were the first to get married, with terra popping the question right before the figurative credits rolled on their adventure.

Then Kairi and Sora, who got married after a couple of years of dating, and were now expecting their first child. After that, Riku and Namine, then Lea and Isa, and finally, the last ones to get married, Roxas and Xion. 

Their relationship was the most intimate and long-awaited from each other, and they felt like they were falling in love every single day of their lives. Living together was perfect for each other as Roxas was a heavy sleeper with Xion being the only one able to wake him up.

There were also some struggles, but mainly minor, stupid squabbles that were soved with a hug. One day, out of the blue, Roxas asked an interesting question: “hey Xion?” “Yes Roxas?” “Can Nobodies get pregnant?” “we should find out, now shouldn’t we?”

(now if this was smut there would be a sex scene here, but im underage so no) 

“That. was. Amazing.” a tired and satisfied roxas said. “I do have to admit, you’re surprisingly good in bed, Rox.” an equally satisfied Xion said, stepping out of bed. “We probably should have asked Ienzo” 

“we could call him after we get dressed.”  Roxas said with a grin. That way I can know if i’m going to have a child with the love of my life or not.”


	3. Day 3: Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets better tommorrow. i'm seriously unhappy with this one. it feels rushed, and i don't like the aimless direction. i wish i had the time to properly rewrite this story, but here we are

Roxas, Xion, and Lea were all ready to go to the ski resort. “Alright!” said the fiery redhead. “Man, I am so sick of the beach. It’ll be good to have a change of scenery for once.”

After popping out of a portal in the parking lot, the three were immediately hit with the cold winds of the mountain region. Roxas said to Lea “how can you stand outside in here with just your normal clothes? I’m freezing while bundled up.” “fire powers, remember? They come in handy. 

“Okay!” Xion said, buried under many layers of jackets. After checking in, they all went to their rooms. Lea warned Xion and Roxas, “you had better not be getting up to any funny business, got it memorized?

Not knowing what Axel, no,  _ Lea _ meant. It was still strange being human, and all the trappings that came with it. Sometimes they would still forget to do basic human functions, and it slipped them up.

As the gang lounged in their hotel rooms, they took a short nap (after all, dark corridors are very exhausting to use) and prepared for ski lessons for the day. 

Roxas and Xion took snowboarding classes, while Lea went the more traditional route. After both going to their respective beginner classes, Roxas and Xion stuck together. 

Learning the basics, the two decided to have a race down a short hill. Roxas won easily, with his skateboarding skills somewhat translating into snowboarding. 

Going back to the hotel after a long day, the trio relaxed together. After two more days of fun in the snow, they were headed on their way back when Xion pushed Roxas into a snowbank and lovingly embraced him. 

“ thanks for the amazing time I had with you.” then, they each ran through their dark corridor, not really thinking about what it meant to either of them yet.


	4. Day 4: Training/Battle Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where it gets a lot better. i'm really proud of how this story turned out.

White, black, and gray streaks flashed across the training grounds, clashing at random intervals. When they did, you saw two keyblade wielders looking like they were going to kill each other.

Roxas and Xion were both determined to win the exhibition match they had set up, because if they did, that meant that the one who was victorious would be able to advance in their training, from training to be wielders, to training to become keyblade masters.

Roxas surrounded himself in a glowing aura of light, getting rid of oblivion, and rushed at Xion with every ounce of strength that he had.

Xion, however, cast wind magic on herself, granting her speed within the blink of an eye. Every hit would mean an instant K.O., so they each fought with everything they had, every neuron and synapse in their brains firing nonstop.

The fight ended with a tie, them both laying on the floor, exhausted from the barrages of attacks. 

Finally, Master Riku observed their performances, before coming to the conclusion: 

“you both have done extremely well, and showed your tremendous power. I will take both of you under my wing to start your training for the mark of mastery. Now go have some time off, you deserve it after that.”

After the battle, the two relaxed back in Twilight Town. Roxas looked at Xion, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing profusely, and held out his hand, and said,

“here. I made you a keychain, partly for celebration, partly because I like the idea of you having a little memento of me.”

Xion’s face turned beet red as she opened Roxas's hand and saw the keychain. She noticed that the charm on his jacket and his rings were gone, integrated onto said keychain. Gingerly, she took it from his hand and put it on her keyblade. 

Immediately, it turned from a basic Kingdom Key, to a new keyblade. 

A black and white hilt, with black surrounding it, and a Nobody symbol on it, along with an elegant gray and black blade, with of course, the keychain sticking out onto the end. 

“what do you want to call this keyblade?” Xion asked. 

“Well, Sora wielded that keyblade and called it the “Two Become One, “ so I like that name.” Roxas said, semi-confidently. “Thank you, Roxas,” Xion said sweetly. “I’ll make sure to use it all the time.” 

giving Roxas a kiss on the cheek, she went off to home, leaving him behind, all the blood in her body seemingly rushing to her face. Tomorrow was going to be a great day for the both of them, as was today.


	5. Day 5: Music couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may be the last day i get on time. hope you enjoy!

Music: Talk to me by cavetown, Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab

Xion was nervous. She was about to go on stage for her first performance in public, terrified that her music sounded bad and that everything was going to fall apart and a million other little things that shouldn’t be bothering her, but were anyway.

Sweating bullets, she gave the one guy who she could rely on in times like these. Roxas. An amazing guy, an amazing friend, and an amazing singer. If anyone could snap her out of her stage fright, it was him. 

“Hey.” Xion said, nervously. “I’ve got a bad case of stage fright. I know it’s irrational, but whatever I do, it won’t go away and i’m almost on stage and I-

” “shh. Let me serenade you for a bit. That probably will calm you down.” Roxas said, reassuringly. “I’ll sing you my new song.” he breathed in deep.  


_ “You don’t have to be a hero to save the world. _

_ You don’t have to be a narcissist to love yourself. It feels like nothing’s easy, well it’ll never be. That’s alright, let it out, talk to me.. _

_ You don’t have to be a prodigy to be.. Unique, _

_ you don’t have to know what to say or what.. To think _

_ You don't have to be anybody you can never be _

_ That's alright, let it out, talk to me.” _

a single tear rolled down Xion’s face. “Thank you, Roxas. I’m gonna kill it out there.” “I know you will.”

she stepped up to the stage, took a deep breath, and belted out the lyrics.

_ “Get out your guns, battle's begun _

_ Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_ If love's a fight then I shall die With my heart on a trigger _

_ They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for. _

_ Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be _

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting 'til the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live, not just survive tonight. _

_ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. Don't mean I'm not a believer. _

_ And major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer _

_ They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be _

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting 'til the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have? And I wanna live, not just survive tonight _

_ Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fighting 'til the war's won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting 'til the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_ And I want to live, not just survive. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. _

_ They say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be" _

Xion heard a lot of cheering that night, moving from song to song, but she always knew Roxas was cheering the loudest. After the concert, she went backstage, surprised to see a familiar b londe sitting on a table. “Hey there.” he said with confidence. “You did great tonight. Wanna celebrate by.. Maybe going out on a date?” Xion blushed, then said, cheerfully, “I’d love that! Pick me up at seven tomorrow?” “Sure.” Roxas said, a scream of victory slowly building up within him. After she left the park, he pumped his hand in the air, and screamed, “I DID IT! YEAH!.” he headed back home, planning on where he would take her tomorrow, and ready to rock the amazing singer’s world.


	6. Day 7: Sleeping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my work for rokushi day. it's kinda short, but it's nice nonetheless.

It had been a long road for Roxas and Xion. The two of them fought many battles and saw many worlds.

But now was a time of peace. They both worked summer jobs, hung out with their friends, and goofed off whenever possible. 

To put it short, they were normal teenagers. Heartless occasionally attacked, but that was no big deal.

Lea and Isa didn’t trust the couple to sleep together, so they slept in separate rooms, although they didn’t know why.

That led to tonight. Xion couldn’t sleep, and she had done everything

. Drank warm milk, exercised, and even took a pill called “melatonin” which would apparently help her sleep. 

None of it worked. She felt tired, but she couldn’t drift off. Eventually, she caved in and went to Roxas’s room. Knocking on the door, she met a bleary-eyed blond mess.

He let her in, and they sat down. “Hey there, Beautiful” Roxas

said. “Geez, Rox, trying to flirt at 2am?” Xion said, half-teasingly. “Sorry, whatever your name is,” he said, half asleep. 

“It’s Xion,” she replied” “your girlfriend. I couldn’t sleep, so i decided to come in here. Can we cuddle?” “Thanks, Xion, but I already have a girlfriend” Roxas replied, slurring his words together.

“Yeah, dummy, it’s me.” let’s get in bed. They laid down together, Roxas conking out immediately, while xion looked at him. 

He was so cute and peaceful while he slept, she couldn’t help but kiss him on the forehead. Holding him close, she finally drifted off to sleep. 

Her final thoughts before she lo st  consciousness being: “I’m gonna get in so much trouble for this” 


End file.
